


The Fresh Assassin of Italy (Cover Version) [Podfic]

by epherians



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Rap Music, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rap cover of "The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air", where GreenArcher changed the lyrics to feature Ezio's story in Assassin's Creed II.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fresh Assassin of Italy (Cover Version) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fresh Assassin of Italy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153115) by [GreenArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArcher/pseuds/GreenArcher). 



> The only line I had to change was "templar bastards" to just "templars", because it wouldn't fit.

Listen to it [here](https://soundcloud.com/epherians/the-fresh-assassin-of-italy-cover-version).


End file.
